This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fragrance devices in which perfume, essence or crystals may be placed within a reservoir in contact with the heat generated by an electric bulb when illuminated so that convection currents carry the fragrance upwardly into the surrounding atmosphere.
Although the term "fragrance" is used throughout the specification, nevertheless it should be appreciated that the liquid or crystals being evaporated can be a fragrance, insecticide, medicament or the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device of the character herewithin described in which various fragrances or the like can be permeated through the area within which the light bulb is being used in order to mask the odors of cooking, smoke or the like, or to provide medicated vapors or insecticidal vapors as desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described in which a variety of fragrances can be used either perfume fragrances or such fragrances as pine, balsam or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which includes means to seal the adhesive from contact with the liquids within the reservoir so that deterioration cannot take place which might cause noxious vapors to be disseminated.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose for which it is designed.
With the foregoing objects in view, and other such objects and advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, my invention consists essentially in the arrangement and construction of parts all as hereinafter more particularly described, reference being had to the accompanying drawings in which: